No Fear II
by Mistress Arion
Summary: Frodo and Gandalf ride for Rivendell, but stop along the way.


No Fear II  
  
"Are you all right Frodo?" Gandalf asked. He had watched in silence for several minutes as the halfling stared wordlessly into the depths of their small campfire. They sat companionably side by side on well worn blankets spread at fire-side, yet conversation had trailed to a trickle, then disappeared completely.  
  
The hobbit started, then blushed.  
  
"I'm fine," Frodo said, "only thinking." He poked aimlessly at the ashen-gray edges of the coals.  
  
Gandalf waited patiently.  
  
"We will reach the outskirts of Rivendell tomorrow morn," Frodo said. He refused to meet the wizard's eyes.  
  
"Yes?" said Gandalf. He slid a warm hand across the hobbit's neck and began to rub gently.  
  
"I'm afraid," Frodo said, still looking down. He shivered lightly as the old man kneaded the tense muscles at the base of his skull.  
  
"What is it that you fear so much?" Gandalf asked. He let his fingers trail lightly through the curly brown hair.  
  
"What if...." the hobbit began in a small voice, then faltered.  
  
"What if they laugh at you?"  
  
The words hung in the fragrant night air.  
  
Gandalf smiled wearily, but his clear blue eyes glowed for an instant in the fire's flickering light.  
  
"And why would they laugh?" the wizard asked carefully.  
  
"Because of me," Frodo said.  
  
The wizard sighed, "I thought this behind us Frodo."  
  
The hobbit hunched his shoulders and plowed on.  
  
"I'm not worried about myself," Frodo said hurriedly, "but I would not have you be the butt of idle jests and speculation because you have a, a..."  
  
"A partner, Frodo," Gandalf said firmly. "Who also happens to be a hobbit, and a male. Have I omitted anything?"  
  
"No," Frodo said softly.  
  
"Then let those who would laugh, laugh," the wizard said. "I have walked the roads of Middle Earth for almost three-thousand years Frodo, in that time I am sure I have been the subject of many jokes, for many reasons. I do not fear laughter."  
  
Frodo raised his head and gaped at the wizard in astonishment, "Three thousand years! Why Gandalf, I knew it was said, but I did not know it was true."  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Does it change what you feel for me, my hobbit? Knowing from my own mouth that the Istari are so long-lived?"  
  
"No, of course not," Frodo said.  
  
"Then know too, that Elrond Half-Elven and I have been friends for most of those years, and that he and his kin would never joy at my expense, or at yours."  
  
"I believe you Gandalf, but..."  
  
"But you are still afraid," the man said.  
  
Frodo stared at the wizard with dismay and blurted, "You have not been with me since that first night, in the Shire."  
  
Gandalf's laughter boomed across the surrounding trees.  
  
"Oh, Frodo, is that what is really bothering you?" the wizard chuckled.  
  
The hobbit looked distressed. "I thought perhaps you hadn't, you didn't..."  
  
"Frodo, we made all travel preparations in a day, and have been on the road since. There are many dangers here, even on a well traveled path. Have I not kissed you, and hugged you, and held you to show you my feelings?"  
  
Frodo nodded, but still appeared uncertain.  
  
Gandalf leaned toward the somber halfling and wrapped a comforting arm around the small shoulders. His face grew more serious.  
  
"And besides Frodo, can you truly say to me that what we did caused you no pain?"  
  
Frodo snuggled closer and stroked his cheek against the man's white beard. "You did not hurt me Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf looked at the hobbit with love, "But that is not quite the same thing, I'm sure. I saw blood, Frodo, your blood, when I bathed myself that next morning."  
  
Worry written on his face, Frodo stared up at the man.  
  
"But Gandalf, that will not happen every time, and it didn't hurt me really. Please don't say you won't, please."  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, calm yourself," Gandalf said with concern, "I did not mean to frighten you. I only meant that we should wait until we can obtain something more helpful than cooking oil to ease the process."  
  
The hobbit shuddered with relief and wrapped his arms tightly around the wizard's robed waist  
  
"Gandalf," Frodo said questioningly, after a moment, "this close to Rivendell, surely it is not so dangerous?" His voice was muffled by the cloth at the man's shoulder.  
  
"No, we are near enough to Elrond's lands. No great evil would pass this close. Why, Frodo?"  
  
"I am new to so much," the halfling said, "but I would know, are there... other things you would have me do, to please you?"  
  
Gandalf took a deep breath, and felt himself stir.  
  
"What is it you wish to know, my Frodo?" the man said.  
  
"I want to know how to please you, how to love you," Frodo said, meeting the wizard's eyes at last. "When you look at me I feel hot inside, when you touch me I shiver. I dream of you at night, and when I ride in front of you during the day I can think of nothing but what lies against me. If we cannot do one thing, teach me another, but I cannot bear to do nothing any longer."  
  
Gandalf ran his fingers through the hobbit's hair, then lightly cupped his face. "Perhaps Frodo I should ask you the same? What would you have me do to pleasure you?"  
  
"I do not know," the hobbit whispered, "I am too ignorant of these things."  
  
"Then that, my dear hobbit, is what we shall learn first," the wizard said. Slowly he pressed the halfling back against the blanket beneath them, joining his lips to the smaller ones as he did so.  
  
Frodo inhaled sharply as Gandalf's tongue seared along his own, then thrust deeply between his lips. A moment later and the wizard broke the kiss, only to lick slowly along the hobbit's jaw-line. They rolled to lay side by side.  
  
"Kiss me Frodo, let me feel your tongue in my mouth," Gandalf said in his ear.  
  
The hobbit felt himself harden as he complied, tentatively pushing his tongue into the man's larger mouth. He gasped as Gandalf began to suck and lick the small pink length.  
  
Frodo felt the wizard take his hand, and place it on his own hip.  
  
"Know me, Frodo," the man whispered, "touch all that is yours to take."  
  
The hobbit trembled as he slid his hand along the wizard's hip and across the edge of his buttock, then back to trace the erect nipples beneath the snowy robe and beard. He could clearly see the man's erection pushing at the fabric over his groin.  
  
Frodo could feel the heart beating beneath his hands, and he reached to stroke the bearded neck and chin as he moved his mouth along the wizard's lips and cheek.  
  
"Does it please you my hobbit?"  
  
Frodo smiled and said softly, "How could you not please me?"  
  
"There is something then that I would do for you, if I may?" the wizard said.  
  
"Anything, Gandalf," the hobbit replied, "what do you want me to..."  
  
"I want you to enjoy every moment," Gandalf said quietly. The wizard opened the buttons of Frodo's trousers and slid his hand inside to bring forth the hobbit's swollen cock.  
  
"Oh my," the hobbit squeaked out, as the man's nimble fingers lightly pinched along the tight shaft. "Oh Gandalf."  
  
Frodo felt his stomach and toes tighten as Gandalf began to knead his penis using the same motions he had used earlier on his neck.  
  
"For you, my Frodo," the wizard whispered, and slid unexpectedly to brush his tongue against the hobbit's straining cockhead.  
  
Frodo jerked with rapture and astonishment as the man cautiously slid his lips down the shaft, taking the halfling fully into his mouth. The hobbit writhed as the lips pressed harder, then softer, and the warm tongue slithered and flicked against his cock.  
  
The wizard's hands cupped his buttocks and Frodo moaned. The hands squeezed and pressed, pushing the tight mounds together, then letting go. With each squeeze the hobbit was driven firmly into the man's mouth, with each release he felt the warm wet pressure recede momentarily. He hardly noticed as Gandalf pulled his loosened trousers down and tossed them away.  
  
Freed from the restraining cloth, and whimpering with pleasure, Frodo threw one leg across the man's shoulder and arched his back. Gandalf bobbed his head more quickly in time to the hobbit's strengthening thrusts, driving Frodo toward completion.  
  
Gandalf felt his own hardness pounding against his leg as he worked to make the hobbit come. He reveled in the unfamiliar taste and sweet, musky smell of the halfling's erection as he sucked greedily at the swollen flesh. To be allowed this pleasure, this joy, this love, was almost more that he could stand.   
  
"Oh Gandalf, it's coming," Frodo moaned as he rocked back and forth.  
  
The man hesitated for only a moment, then clamped his lips more firmly around the hobbit's cock and resumed the delicious sliding friction.  
  
"Oh, ohhh," the hobbit gasped out as he felt the mounting tension rise higher, higher... then release in a sudden shivering flood.  
  
Gandalf swallowed convulsively as the hot spray flooded his mouth and throat, carefully at first, then ravenously as the taste of the salty sweet liquid became familiar. The sensation was incredible to him; to be so intimate, to have someone trust him so much... His arousal was almost painful as he slowly moved his head from Frodo's spent penis to rest it against the hobbit's leg.  
  
Frodo lay still for several moments, then moved to lay face-down across the reclining wizard's lap. He twisted briefly to place the man's hand on his buttock, and said, "Your fingers do not hurt me."  
  
Gandalf exhaled heavily and pushed himself into a sitting position. Desire glowed on his face and gave a sheen to his skin as he began to fondle to offered naked globes.  
  
Quickly the hobbit pushed the old man's robes aside, giving himself access to the wizard's rigid cock. Without allowing himself time to think, he dropped his head to tongue the shaft and suck at the tight sacs below. He growled low in his throat as he felt the wizard slide one saliva-wet finger deep into his anus. His cock, which had so recently softened, flared to life again as the man fingered his prostate and began to spread his tight opening with slow circular thrusts.  
  
"Yeesss, oh yes" Gandalf hissed as Frodo wrapped his lips around his cockhead and began to suck. He moaned at the feel of the hobbit's tongue licking roughly across the tip of his penis, and slid a second moistened finger into the halfling's rectum.  
  
The wizard began to pump rapidly in and out of the hobbit's ass as Frodo lapped and nipped feverishly at his cock. Unable to mouth more than the first two or three inches of the length, the hobbit used his hands to aid his lips in pleasuring the panting man.  
  
"Frodo, I'm ready," Gandalf gasped out after a moment, and Frodo felt the man's testicles knot in preparation.  
  
Determined, the hobbit sucked harder, and was rewarded instantly by a rush of fluid and a stifled scream from the wizard. His own cock erupted again at the inarticulate sounds coming from the wizard's throat.  
  
As the man's frantic thrusting slowed and stopped, Frodo leaned to the side and spit several times to clear the fluid he was unable to swallow. He felt large warm hands turning him over, cradling him.  
  
Gently the wizard pulled the hobbit up until they could lay together, wrapped within each other's arms.  
  
"I love you my hobbit," Gandalf said, "have no fear of the morrow for my sake or for yours."  
  
Frodo smiled sleepily, "You have found a fine way to give me courage, Gandalf. But what if I should again be afraid?"  
  
Laughing, Gandalf tousled the hobbit's curly hair, "Well then, I should have to cure you all over."  
  
The hobbit giggled and glanced up at the man wickedly.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  



End file.
